With the development of mobile internet, smart mobile terminals are more and more widespread, and large amount of applications spring up to attract massive users. However, some applications often consume too much power due to defects on design or due to inconsideration of power saving.
The prior art method for detecting power consumption of applications is realized by acquiring the amount of power consumption of applications directly, and then analyzing and ranking said applications according to the amount of power consumption (as shown in FIG. 5). Said prior art method for detecting power consumption of applications is based on the amount of power consumption only, however, higher amount of power consumption does not means that the power consumption is abnormal. Therefore, said traditional method can not detect whether power consumption of an application is abnormal.